Fire and IceThe Aftermath
by McKermoo
Summary: Thrax is back baby and on his way back to the city of Frank. But while there he meets an unlikely enemy whom he must track. While tracking he also finds a friend or more. But the cell may be too much for him and this time there is no coming back


**Fire and Ice-The Aftermath**

**Chapter One:Rebrith**

Wind tugged at his black trench coat as he fell violently from the sky. He tried desperately to stay aloof but it was no use he was like a plane without wings. One arm was tearing at the fake eyelash as the other was deeply imbedded within it. _Damn _

_Osmosis! _Thought the virus as he continued his decent. _This can't be happening! _The virus had been trying desperately to get free and it looked as though he would crash land. The landing would be rough and he may be hurt for a few days but it wasn't like

the man he nearly killed was going anywhere right? He relaxed a little but as he did the red creature saw that he was lazily falling towards a beaker of alcohol. There was no time to think only to act. He ripped at his arm like a fox caught in a trap. _Snap! _Went

his forearm. But he only flinched at the pain from his broken arm. The beaker was only a second away. The creature gave one more finally yank and popped out his shoulder. This time he screamed all the way down into the acid-like alcohol where he

dissolved into nothing...

Thrax shot up sweating and breathing hard. _It was just a dream._ He told himself. _Just a dream. _Thrax had been having the same dream for weeks now. Probably because he was the virus that was falling to his death. He shook his head clearing his mind

for the day. Breathing in deeply he winced from the pain in his aching shoulder. His quick movement had agitated the torn muscles and ligaments, but they will heal in time...and he had all the time in the world. Thrax had been hiding out on an animal rather

than a human ever since the accident happened about three weeks ago. Animal cells are dumb and programmed for hunting other infectious diseases rather than Thrax. Plus the heat in animal bodies are greater than a humans and that allowed him to heal

twice as fast. At two weeks Thrax's broken arm had healed but he knew his shoulder would be at least two more days from being capable to fight with. Major tearing is bad news and Thrax had delt with these types of "set backs" before and knew if you

kept fighting with something that serious then you would end up on the losing side. At least he didn't have to get surgery because of it. Viruses are made to be the bad-asses of the world. They are more hardy than any animal ever and can self-repair

themselves. Viruses can recreate themselves if given the chance. So all his wounds would always heal.

Thrax was given that chance when the human doctors realized that their patient would survive after such an awful sickness. They became too distracted to remember the beaker of alcohol. So long story short the alcohol evaporated, as it does very

quickly, and Thrax was able to recreate himself from the parts of his body since he hadn't been spread too far away.

Thrax shivered. He hated thinking that he almost died. He hated thinking all his life he tried so hard to be the best and now he was nearly beaten by one immunity cop and a common cold pill! But he knew everything happened for a reason and there

was a lesson to get out of this. Thrax had thought that he must kill so he got good at it but maybe too good because Thrax began making it a challenge to down humans in mere hours. Soon he was consumed with the thought that he would be dubbed a

plague. He needed to give up the dream of wanting to be in a medical book by attacking time wise because he could just do it by attacking certain people. Thrax smiled. But now he needed to get a start on the day. He had overslept, it was already noon and

the day wasn't getting any younger.

Thrax haled himself from under his covers and put on his boxers and a tattered tank top. His stomach grumbled but he was more disciplined than to give in to hunger. He had a schedule and he stuck to it through hell and high water. Lying on his back

Thrax began to execute one-hundred sit ups pushups, and one-handed pushups. Wiping off the sweat and grim he jumped off the ground and grasped a metal water pipe and began to do one-hundred painful pull ups. Finally he slid off his tank top and

entered the bathroom in just his boxers.

Days like these Thrax hated looking in the mirror. All he saw was a failure and a disgrace to virus kind. He was supposed to be the top dog, the alpha. Thrax shook his head more from anger than sorrow. As he waited for the bath tub to fill with searing

hot water Thrax narrowed his eyes taking a closer look. But he saw nothing more than a want to be epidemic. He let out a hiss of annoyance and crawled out of his boxers and into the scorching water.

Fifteen minutes later Thrax emerged drying off with a towel and tossing it into the laundry pile. Grabbing his clothes he dressed quickly and headed out the door only to stop and snatch his trench coat before leaving his room. _Time to raise hell baby._

More to come :)


End file.
